catching up
by zaviour
Summary: No one cared. The engagement broke. He was truly alone. The past is catching up. Burnt ties can save them can't they. Vote for parings.
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying this. My first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfiction. I will continue if this if I get enough reviews. Post season-2. Will have season 3 characters and Sara will be a good guy but to Wolfram and they are friends. Let's just say that after everything said and done they became friends. I want to try a SaraXWolfram. Why not? If not this then an OCX Wolfram but this will be Youi. But the main paring will be Yuuram. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it. Song is 'Love the way you lie-part 1.**

**True looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see **

**So he won't see **

**That I want, that I need **

**everything that we should be**

So the wimp finally done huh. Broke the engagement. I can't believe him. Even Sara can't believe how naïve Yuuri is.

Oh but I can. He always said that this engagement was a mistake. He never took me seriously just as I didn't take him seriously.

But I never thought he will do this. He is always considering, then why did he not consider my feelings into account? Am I not worth it? What's worst that he made the announcement in front everyone? He wants to marry lady Marry von Wincott and purposed just after he broke his engagement to me.

**I bet she's beautiful **

**That girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything **

**I have to live without**

"Brother, I was thinking of going to visit the temple" I told Gwendal. I can see Yuuri talking with Marry.

"What temple?" Yuuri asked pausing his conversation

"Temple is a holy place in between territories where wolf used to go when he was young. He has a lot of friends there" Mother informed.

"So can I?" I asked.

"Go" he said. De doesn't care

"Um, can I go too? I am sure that Marry will love it" he proposed and Marry nodded

"Sorry, Heika but you have a lot of work to do." Gunter said and I could see him frowning.

"It's no problem wimp. You can go next tie" I said and he looks up hopeful

"Sorry Marry. Next time" he says totally ignoring me and it feels like someone is squeezing my heart. The breathing is difficult.

"I need to go and pack" I excused myself but no one notices too engrossed in the royal couple.

**True talks to me**

**I laugh cause it's so damn funny**

**That I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

"Have a safe journey Wolfie" in the end it was only my mother and Greta who came to bid me farewell. Rest everyone was 'busy'

"Bye papa. Come back safe" and I went on. All this time it was Yuuri who bound me to the ground and now he is gone. Not in physical sense but it feels like I lose him.

And we can't go back. There are no second chances.

I take off toward the temple. At least I will be among friends who understand me.

**He says he's so in love**

**He finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows **

**he's all I think about at night**

I recognise this valley. I am almost at the temple. Among friends who knew my secrets.

I never told anyone but them. They understood. And I am not saying about being in love with Yuuri. I never was. It just hurt to be used and then discarded. But this was nothing new and attachments were dangerous unless with the ones in temple or they could die.

Look what happened to father and Canard. So I distant myself from him. From this distance I could see smoke. The temple

It's at fire.

**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on the wishing stars **

Everything is at fire. Dead bodies everywhere. It's just like that night.

I see a figure in the centre. His long silver hairs flowing in the wind. Looking at me with purple eyes.

"Hello son" he said "Looks like you kept the glamour after all" he said taking a step toward me

"Leave him alone" a voice snapped. I looked to see Sara. Father frowned.

"Looks like I have to take my leave now. I will come back for you" he whispered

"You alright? Wolfram? Wolfram respond. Damn, he's going into shock" the voice was so far and the darkness was so alluring. In the end I gave into unconsciousness, the fire and death plunging me even in unconsciousness.

**First chapter is done. If you want me to continue review otherwise it will not be updated. You can tell me new ideas by reviews.**

**Please, please review.**


	2. Breaking the habit part 1

**Welcome to the second chapter. Parings are undecided for now. I was thinking of ConWolf but the choice is yours. I feel Yuuri too native. And delusional even if his intentions are good. This is a time skip of 2 year. What happened in the castle and with Sara-Wolf will be later chapters.**** No gender bending. Sorry. I thought of it and then no.**

**Disclaimer: Don****'****t want to lie and say I own it. Song is 'Breaking the habit.'**

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening a wound**_

_**Are picking me apart again.**_

The sleep was not a peaceful one. The memories kept coming back. Not only of current but of past too.

_Fire everywhere. The whole field was covered in flames._

"_Where is everyone? Brother?" a small blond child asked. Looking around, to find only fire. At a distance a figure could be seen._

"_Brother?" the child asked. The guy turned around to look at the child. A gasp of surprise left the child's lips._

"_Y-You?" the child asked. "Give my brother back" the child demanded weekly._

"_Delusional child" the voice said kindly "I am your brother"_

With a gasp and a sob the figure on the bed woke up. Blank green eyes staring at the moon outside the window.

_**You all assume**_

_**I**__**'**__**m safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

"Yuuri. You are late" a voice bombed.

"Ah. Marry. I was busy. With all the attacks going on we don't know what will happen." Yuuri asked.

"Then also, you should spend some time with Greta and me. We are to be married in less than six months" Marry said

"You know you sound like Wolfram right then." Yuuri said. He heard the sound of footsteps. He looked behind to see Conrad

"C-Conrad. I'm sorry" the young double black said. The other smiled but the pain was clear in his expression.

"It's alright Heika. I think I will retire to my room" and he left. Yuuri didn't have the heart to stop him. He broke after the news of the temple's ruins and Wolfram's disappearance.

_It had been a week and they had not had contact with Wolfram what-so-ever. In the time space there had been an attack on the Mouh's indented._

"_It's been a week. I could understand a few days, but a week. This is highly irresponsible of Wolfram" Gwendal said. Just then a soldier ran into the room._

"_Heika, Weller-Kyo, Lord Voltaire, lord Christ, Lady Celia. I have bad news. Extremely bad. The temple, it's in ruins. The locals all have been killed. We only found this." The soldier presented them with a sword. But not an ordinary sword._

"_This is Wolfram's" as soon as the words registered in mind Conrad was out of the seat having a tight grip on his sword. He looked ready to murder someone._

"_Conrad? Where are you going?" Yuuri asked as he opened the door._

"_To look for Wolfram" the man replied_

"_But you can't. We need you here" the double black replied._

"_Wolfram is my sibling Heika. It is my duty to look after him" the man replied._

_Yuuri looked at Gunter who looked ready to open his mouth but Murata beat him to it._

"_Your duty is to the king Weller-Kyo. It's best if you stay in the castle" the Great Sage said. Conrad looked at his older brother and mother for support but if he was looking for it he was a fool._

"_Excuse me. I think I will retire to my room" with that one of the best swords-man in the kingdom left the room._

'I don't think he forgave us' Yuuri thought.

**I don****'****t want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**Cause anytime I realise**

**That I****'****m the one confused.**

"_You didn't trust me. You never did" accusing eyes of the king of Small Cameron were on dull green. The smile on the other face never left._

"_A few months do not take away a lifetime of resentment. But we are getting there" the boy said._

"_We had five of them. Anyway let's start a new leaf" king asked._

"_As you wish" the smile returned to the face but it never reached the green eyes._

How similar was the situation I found myself one year ago.

"_You still don't trust. If you did you would have told me about this" the same eyes were staring at the green._

"_It will be too dangerous for you" the same dull green eyes were staring at him. But this time instead of a boy __of small age it was a 15 years old looking__ who was in the possession of them_

"_Bull. Weller must have let it go, but I am not Weller and I will not. We will sit and you will tell me the truth. Just how long you have been it? And how did you hide this?" Sara asked._

"_I have always been __it.__ As for how I hid it. I used glamour, but I no longer can. It could only be used once and once it faded it couldn't be put up again." _

"_What about Yuuri? Do you have feelings for him? You sure act like it" the king said._

"_Don't all engage couples act like it?" the confused __guy__ asked. "Kana and Derik sure did" the boy busted out laughing_

"_No wonder you acted like that even though you have no love for Yuuri. You have only seen people act like that when engaged. No worry. You have to act how you want. Not how the other wants you to act" the king explained_

"_Ah, I see" the childish innocence was back_

**I don****'****t know what****'****s worth fighting for**

**Or why I have just screamed**

**I don****'****t why I instigate**

**And say what I don****'****t mean.**

**.**

But I am anything but innocent.

"You ready for the job. You will depart for the Blood Pledge castle tomorrow" the man said. "Take him with you" he pointed to a person behind me who was playing with my knee length braided hairs. It's a hustle to keep them open and I am not cutting them. Ever. Even if I am a guy.

I don't know why I put up with this. Maybe because I am numb of all emotions so they thing it is easier for me to do it.

Let the event begin.

**I don****'****t know how I got this way**

**I know it****'****s not alright**

**So I****'****m breaking the habit**

**I****'****m breaking the habit tonight**

**Done. This chapter is longer than the previous. I will not be able to update for two weeks. So I made this one longer. I want to type everyone's reaction when they see Wolf.**

**Read and Review or no new chapters.**


	3. Return of the prince

**I'm still conflicting about the parings. I love Yuuram but I don't want to use it. But if you want me use it then I will. Please tell me. Oh and Wolfram will be OOC. Don't flame me.**

**This was one of the more difficult chapters to write. I had to re-write this a few times. Sorry for the shortness of this.**

Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it.

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo****  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda****  
Karenai de ichirin no hana**

**You are the only "you"****  
There is no such thing as your replacement****  
don't wilt away, single flower**

"This is not good Heika" Gwendal replied worriedly. "They won't let the issue go. The war could break out any moment" 

"We can't let the nation go to war" Yuuri said.

"Then we have to abide by their wished, Shibuya. Even if do go to war we won't be able to win" Murata explained.

"We can't just hand Marry over. There has to be another way" Yuuri said as he squeezed Marry's hand.

"Then prepare for war Shibuya" with his eyes hidden behind glasses the Great Sage re-incarnated left the room.

"There has to be another way. Right?" Yuuri asked as his eyes darted from one person to another in the room. 'What would have you done Wolfram? Where are you?'

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai****  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you****  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni****  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**

**You are like a flower****  
That bloomed in a dark shadow****  
Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,****  
You can't move because of your roots.**

"So what's the plan again?" a monotonous voice asked his more than cheery companion.

"We go up to the guards and ask them to let us in" the answer came from a long haired mizoku with green eyes. His clothes and cloak hid the gender but the face screamed famine and beauty (Think of Rufus' clothes) and delicate. This demon was short. His companion had black hairs reaching to his neck and serious eyes covered by sunglasses. He was the exact opposite. His tall and bulky frame screamed strength and obedience.

"I mean after that" the tall man frowned as he said this. "Be serious for once Ran"

"Oh calm down Kane" the smaller person said as they tilted their face to one side causing a gold earring to come in view.

"You are too much like your past self. Re-incarnation had done you no good" the guy grumbled.

"But you like me like this, right?" the blond asked.

"Of course Ran" he said

"It's Wolfram here. It will be best if we do not use the codes here. Someone could recognise us" the person who was now identified as Wolfram said.

**Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba**

**Just spit out your closed-up feelings**

They were very much aware of the eyes following them. 'Maybe now captain will stop sulking and Gwendal will calm down'

**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo****  
Dakara nakanai de****  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana**

**I'll accept all of your pain and suffering****  
so please don't cry****  
Please smile, single flower**

"Captain, Heika, Wincott-kaka Voltaire-kaka. I have news" Yozak said as he entered the tense atmosphere. "wow the tension could be cut with a knife"

"Yozak. Don't kid around. What is the news?" Yuuri asked.

"Looks like Little Lord Brat is not dead after all." The muscular spy said.

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked. The once dull spark returning to his eyes.

"I saw him. He looked different. More delicate and grew hairs to impossible length. It was. Difficult to recognise him" the orange haired spy said.

"Then how did you do it?" Gwendal said.

"I have my ways" the spy said

**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo****  
Dakara nakanai de****  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana**

**I'll accept all of your pain and suffering****  
So please don't cry****  
Please smile, single flower**

"So, what is the real reason you want me to come here?" Murata asked Shinou who was sitting on his shoulder. "and don't give me the excuse that you want to see the town"

"Ah. There is no getting around you, is there my Sage?" the blond Mouh asked.

"Shinou" the double black warned

"Alright. I felt something here. Something familiar" he said.

"What did you-" Murata begun but he suddenly saw a flash of blond. A strong sense of Déjà va took over him.

"Hey wait" he cried. He caught the wrist of the said person who was a lot shorter than him and spun around the person. At the instant he found a sword at his throat.

"Can't be" Shinou whispered

**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na****  
Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda**

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo****  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo****  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**

**I wanted to see your innocent figure****  
That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time**

**I want to become your strength**

**Even if there comes a time  
When the whole world becomes our enemy****  
I'll protect you**

"Shinou-Heika. Geika-"the blond began

"Wolfram von Belifield" the Sage finished.

"How right. Kane. Sword. Down please" The words were said in rapid succession. "Let's go. We are not needed here"

"No." the blond king said. "You are to return to the blood pledge castle. That's an order"

"That's an order I won't follow" the long haired person said.

"Even if we tempt you" the king asked.

"Hum. I'm listening" the boy said. All the while his companion kept silent.

"We offer protection to you" the king said. The companions share a look.

"We accept" The blond said.

"Then we are your shield between them and you and in turn you will be it." the king said. The only one confused was the double black.

"We'll see my king. We'll see. Let's go then." with that they begun to move.

'what is going on here' Murata asked himself as he followed them

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER****  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME****  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER****  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...****  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT****  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

"Things just got a little more interesting" the shadowed figure muttered before disappearing.

**Read and review or I will cease to write. A lot of brain is put into this work you know.**


End file.
